


Sprouting

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Apples, Child Care, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Terraforming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Erik's daughter but being looked after by Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprouting

 

 

 

The students would be back in a few months. Charles sat in his wheelchair, looking out to the back lawn to the potential at what he could put into the school. He bit into his apple, hearing the small footsteps behind him coming from the dining room.

“Such a beautiful morning,” he said out loud so he could be heard, “and this apple is very yummy too!”

He smiled, biting deeper into it as he heard the faint giggle grow closer.

“Drat,” he teased as he pulled an apple seed from near the core, “That was close! I nearly swallowed this pretty little apple seed.”

Charles flipped over his arm, resting it on the edge of his arm rest as the waiting little girl snatched it away and ran down the ramp leading to the backyard.

“Liesel! You cheeky little monkey! Get back here!”

“No,” she shrieked over her shoulder.

Charles placed the half eaten apple on the edge of the balcony and began rolling down to the back lawn. His chair followed closely behind the grown toddler as she tried to run faster with the apple seed clutched to her chest. She had dressed herself in her favorite blue dress, almost reminding him of Raven’s skin. The blonde curls bounced on her shoulders as Charles chased her nearly to the edge of the property.

Liesel stopped out of breath as Charles finally caught up to her. He reached over the side of the chair and scooped up the little girl onto his lap as he placed a kiss at the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her as her laughter filled his ears.

“Tree,” she shouted as she hopped to the ground and began to dig into the dirt.

She dug with her tiny little fingers until she was satisfied and dropped her seed into the ground.

“Now what, Jitterbug?”

“Grow!”

“Show me again but don’t hurt yourself this time.”

She beamed, facing her palm to the ground. Charles watched Liesel’s hand glow, proud of how quickly she was able to harness her powers under his watchful eye. He pulled his chair beside the child as a small beginning of the stump grew into a tree that towered over their heads. Leaves poked from the twigs with many apples, dyed red with freshness.

Liesel opened her eyes and stopped her powers as she looked up to her handiwork.

“I did it, Daddy!”

His heart sank as he watched Liesel jump in circles. He had told her countless times for her not to call him her father. She wasn’t his but he was more of a father than Eric was. He thought how Pietro had Wanda and his mother and they all had no clue that Liesel existed.

When Eric had flew DC, he’d left everything behind including Raven, himself and little Liesel. He and Hank spent the week after looking for him, only finding a dirty, hungry child that was days without care. Now a year later, she was showing promising powers for a mutant so young.

“Dammit, Erik,” he muttered to himself.

With each day, Liesel was growing beautifully and Erik would never care or get to witness it.

“Another,” cried out Liesel.

“Perhaps next month for the summer. We can do an orange tree.”

Liesel’s eyes lit up as she smiled and clapped her hands.

“We can make our own juice and Hank loves the fruits. Should we show him your new tree?”

“Yeah!”

Charles took Liesel’s hand and led them back to the mansion with a sad smile on his face. She reached up taking his hand as the sadness began to disappear.


End file.
